Needless to say, numerous types of encryption systems and methods have been developed, many of which are in commercial use, and many of which have also been patented. One problem with existing encryption systems is that an entire document, graphical image, and so forth, is encrypted in its entirety, such that if a hacker were to determine the key or keys necessary to unscramble the code, a serious security breach could result.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which shows an existing environment associated with personal computing, network computing, and the like. In this typical situation, computer 102 including human-interface devices such as keyboard 104, interacts with application programs 106 through an operating system 110. Utilizing such a system, fonts are generated utilizing numerical values 112 and/or graphical values 114, enabling the O/S 110 to obtain fonts utilizing generators such as postscript, and the so forth, for use by the application 106. Again, as mentioned above, encryption takes place once an entire textual or graphical document is generated, using a key which, if identified, would enable the entire work produce to become exposed.